The Cliques Got a Rivalry on Their Hands
by Ravendorkk
Summary: The story of a Clique across the country from the PC. Watch as they find love,rivalries, and some major fights. Summary sucks. Good story. R&R. T for language


Elite Meet

The girls of the exclusive clique, named the Elite Meet, are far than poor, or nice. They're rich,snooty,bitchy,and people you strive to be. The five girls,Kai,Jordyn,Layla,Marie,and Sunshine, are alike in some ways, and extremely different in others. Let's go through their personalities.

Kai Loverli: The leader. The meanest,prettiest,and wealthiest of all of the girls. She is an animal lover, and has the confidence like no other. She is cool,calm, and collected at all times. And she will take anyone down who is in her path. Her golden long waves and icy blue eyes makes her the affection to many boys at Jubilan Country Field, or JCF, the all boys academy next to Hamilton Country Field, or HCF. She is on top, but how long will it last?

.

Jordyn Strap: Second in command. Has an itch that one day she will rule the EM. Is a fantastic singer. With her long brown straight hair, and light porcelain skin, will she possibly be able to rule?

Layla Cavler: The tree-hugger of the group. Is vegan,wears earth friendly-chic clothes, and is known for wearing a hippie band. At first she wasn't accepted into the group. Hides a dark secret, what will happen when the girls find out?

Marie Jailfur: Bright red hair,tawny eyes,she's the definition of different. She is funny,sarcastic,and down right mean. She doesn't accept Sunshine. Thinks she is an un-welcome addition. Will she drive Sunshine out of the group?

Sunshine Averd: Japanese. Big nerd glasses. Hello kitty backpack. Nose stud. She shouldn't be in the Elite Meet, but everyone at the school and in the group, besides Marie, loves her. She's funny,outgoing,and caring. She usually keeps her long black hair in pig tails or straightened. Gets along best with Jordyn. She can make every boy swoon over her. With her beautiful birthmark above her lip, her 5'3 slim figure, and intriguing style, could she leave the Elite Meet without a care in the world?

Hamilton Country Field

7:56 A.M.

Tuesday, October 8th

The girls involved: The Elite Meet, Sunshine's friends,JBS boys

Sunshine walked past Jubilan Country Field, boys staring at her as she did. She smirked at them, laughing to reveal a row of laser-whitened teeth. They practically fell at her feet. She spotted the rest of the Elite Meet,"Guys, wait up!"she said, running, her combat boots barely hitting the ground.

Kai smiled,"God, what are you wearing?"she asked, referring to the hello kitty backpack,bright blue combat boots,red short shorts,angry beavers shirt,and black vest,with her hair in big tails and her nerd glasses on.

Sunshine shrugged,"Just a little something. Like it?"she grinned, twirling around like the girl everyone knew she was not in any way.

Marie snorted,"Hell to the NO."

Layla smiled,"I like it. So...retro."she said, glancing at Jordyn who grinned.

"Oh um..it's very...unique."Jordyn smiled.

"That's what I strive for everyday."Sunshine grinned, looking at the JCF boys who were staring at the five girls. Sunshine smiled."Thanks ladies for the tips."

Sunshine walked over to her other friends."I don't understand, we're exactly like you and WE'RE not in the Elite Meet."her friend,Janessa, exclaimed.

Sunshine shrugged,"I don't know. Because Kai can be an ungrateful bitch."she said, her words confident at the end, considering they were true.

"I cannot BELIEVE you just said that. Sunch, you are fearless."Janessa gushed.

Sunshine shrugged,"It really isn't that big of a deal."

Janessa rolled her eyes,"Whatever. I gotta go, there are some boys that want your affection."

Sunshine looked, to see a small group of boys walking over to her. She started walking over to them, amused that they like her so much."Yes?"she smirked.

The Elite Meet trotted up,"Sunch, we're getting fro yo after school. You in?"Kai questioned.

Sunshine nodded,"Yeah, of course. Wouldn't miss it."

Marie grumbled,"I wish you would."

"No need to be bitter."Kai smiled."This is going to be a great year, we're eighth graders,on top of the world, and beautiful."

Angelic Toes Dance Studio

4:16

Wednesday, October 9th

The girls involved: Kai

"Five, six, sev-, Annabell! What are you doing? You're running into Callie!"Kai exclaimed.

"S-s-s-sorry, Kai."Annabell stuttered hopelessly.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it. We are flying to Florida in two weeks. TWO WEEKS, ANNABELL. Two weeks to perfect the routine, but with little screw ups like these, it will be pointless, and you will have to lead yourselves to the win."the beautiful captain of the squad snapped, anger surging through her.

Annabell gagged,"I think I'm gonna be sick!"she squeaked, running to the bathroom.

The girls of ATDS erupted into fits of laughter."Come on ladies, back to the routine. Five, six, seven, eight."Kai counted off, the girls starting the routine they have been learning for the past two months.

Kai's life seemed to be perfect, she was captain of the dance squad, leader of the Elite Meet, and the start of too many crushes to count. She pulled her long golden waves into a loose bun, straightening her ballet skirt after. She watched the girls routine, studying what they would be needing to work on."Callie, loosen your shoulders, relax. But still keep your posture up."she said, turning to Blake.

"Make your stance your angelic. More graceful."Kai explained to the younger girl.

Blake nodded, following the instructions that were given to her. Kai walked around the studio, examining the girls."Very good ladies, go home, get some rest. See you tomorrow. Emergency ATDS meeting."

Some girls groaned, some cheered. Kai shrugged, getting her bag and walking to her parents limo."Hello, Dave."Kai smiled.

"Hi, how was it?"Dave asked, pulling out of the parking lot.

"Good, they're not exactly excited about the emergency meeting."Kai sighed."I wish they were as enthusiastic as me about dance. Ugh, the nerve."

Dave chuckled,"They will soon enough, never fear."

Kai shrugged, crossing her arms over her b-cups.

When she got home, she practically ran to her laptop. She went on IM, looking to see all the girls were on. She started a group chat.

Dance4Evr:Hello girlies, how have you been in the past two hours?

WalkingOnSunshine:Got five new numbers from boys. A pretty eventful day. ;)

MissMarie:Oh shut up, Sunshine. No one wants to here you boast.

JordyLee:I do! :)

TreeHugr:Me too, Sunch :)

WalkingOnSunshine:Aw, thanks girls.

Dance4Evr:I ah-gree, we need to here details. Who's numbers?

WalkingOnSunshine:Jack,Daniel,Kade,Adam,and Drew. The soccer hotties ;)

JordyLee: They are HOT HOT HOT! :D

TreeHugr: You are too lucky, Sun.

_MissMarie is offline_

Dance4Evr: Hey, I was thinking we all hit up Melrose Av. tomorow? :)

TreeHugr:Def.

JordyLee:I can.

WalkingOnSunshine:Sure, I have nothing better to do.

Dance4Evr:I'll call Marie later and ask.

JordyLee:Ok, I GTG guys, txt you latr.

TreeHugr:Same. I'll call ya!

_JordyLee,TreeHugr,and WalkingOnSunshine are offline_

_Group chat ended._

Kai's Limo

3:16

Thursday, October 10th

The girls involved: All the girls except Marie

"There's Chanel!"Kai smiled, looking out the window, she always loved hitting up Melrose avenue. It made her feel like maybe one day she would have one of her shops there.

"Please, I'm more interested in TokiDoki."Sunshine smiled, as they passed the iconic store where Sunshine visited more than the regular person should.

The four girls laughed, 'Like a G6' pumping through the speakers from the local hits radio station."So, what store first?"Layla asked.

"Prada!"Jordyn said immediatly."Prada is the definition of amayyyyyzing!"

Sunshine rolled her eyes,"It's the definition of NORMAL. I'm shooting for unusual this year. Hence the 'Hot Topic' wear."


End file.
